


8 Melez'in Gölgesi

by senaliah



Category: Assassin's Creed, Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Assassins vs. Templars, Canon - Video Game, Modern Assassins (Assassin's Creed), Other
Language: Türkçe
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 23:45:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15851883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/senaliah/pseuds/senaliah
Summary: ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀❝Kader, onu kabul edene yol verir, reddedeni ise ezer geçer❞





	1. the tournament

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gizemli ve trajik bir geçmişe sahip olan suikastçı çırağı Cou, geçmişini aydınlatmasını umduğu bir amacın peşindedir. Bu amaca ulaşmak için suikastçı kardeşliğinin ana eğitim karargahlarından biri olan İrlanda eğitim kampına ulaşmasını sağlayacak son bir müsabakaya adım atar. Peki, bu gözüpek çırağın yetenekleri müsabakayı kazanmasına yeterli olacak mıdır?

▲▼

Önümdeki tahta engeli aşıp üzerindeki bayrağı kaptım. Kemerimde yedi tane bayrak birikmişti.

Üzerimdeki hafif cübbe sayesinde seri ve çevik hareket edebiliyordum fakat koştuğum zeminin giderek sonuna yaklaşmaktaydım, başımı kaldırdığımda yaklaşık sekiz metre yüksekliğindeki kuleyi gördüm. Kulenin üzerinde de mavi bayrak bulunuyordu... Yani ekstra puan!

 _O_ _bayrağı_ _kapabilirsem_ _zafer_ _benim_ _olur!_

Yüzüme kararlı bir ifade yayılırken hızımı artırıp çok geçmeden kuleye vardım ve kıvrak bacak hareketleriyle tırmanmaya başladım. Hareketlerimle senkronize olarak nefes alıp veriyordum. Çıkıntılara ve girintilere tutunarak birkaç dakika sonra zirveye ulaştım.

Elimi bayrağın asılı olduğu yere uzattım, kalın deri eldivenlerimin altından bayrağın başka bir şey-ya da biri-tarafından kavranmış olduğunu hissettiğim anda dişlerimi sıktım.

_Anlaşılan bu büyük avı gözüne kestiren tek avcı ben değilmişim..._

Başımı kaldırmadan bayrağı kendime doğru çektim, karşı taraftan geri çekildi, ben yeniden çekerek kumaşı kavrayan avucumu iyice sıktım.

Kulenin diğer tarafındaki çırak ile bayrağı çekme olayı birkaç tur daha devam etti ardından sabırsızlığına yenilen rakibim gür bir savaş narası atarak bayrağı son gücüyle kendine doğru çekti. Çırağın bu hareketi üzerine vücudum kulenin tepesine doğru çekilirken kulağıma 'cart' diye bir yırtılma sesi geldi.

_Sakın pantolonum olmasın!_

Ben olanları idrak etmeye fırsat bulamadan karşımdaki çırak kuleden aşağı inmeye başlamış, alnımdan akan sıcak ter damlaları gözlerimi yakıyordu. Bu aptal kulede sahiden çok enerji ve vakit kaybetmiştim!

Bayrağın yırtılmış olması üzerine okkalı bir küfür ederek yarısı yırtılmış bayrağı hışımla yere fırlattım.

''Putain!'' dedim dişlerimin arasından. (Lanet)

Kulenin çıkıntılarından tutunan zayıf kollarım karıncalaşmaya başlamış, işlerinin biraz sonra biteceğini haber ediyorlardı.

Bu esnada zihnimden onlarca soru geçiyordu:

Bu yükseklikten yere düşersem ölür müyüm? Bayrağımı yırtan pisliği pataklarsam Kardeşlikten men edilir miyim?! Nerede benim sevgili Ustam?!

Soruları zihnimden attım ve aklımdan küçük bir intikam planı yapıp çırağın indiği platforma atlamak için kulenin diğer yüzüne bacaklarımdan destek alarak geçtim.

Ellerimi serbest bırakarak platforma doğru sıçradım, bu sert inişin bacaklarıma yaptığı basıncı azaltmak için takla attım ardından hemen ayaklanıp son hız çırağın peşinden koşmaya başladım.

_Çok yanlış çırağa bulaştın!_

Çok geçmeden çırak görüş alanıma girmişti, tahta engeller ve revaklarla dolu platform üzerinde dengeli bir şekilde ilerliyordu ki bu çok uzun sürmeyecekti.

Beni fark etmemesi için adımlarına eşzamanlı adımlar atıyordum, önce, onu epey yüksek platformdan aşağı itip, çekeceği acıyı izlemek fikri aklıma zuhur etse de bunun fazla riskli olacağını düşündüğümden dolayı kemerinde pastırma gibi asılı duran bayrakları kapıp kaçmaya karar verdim.

Birkaç dakika sonra harekete geçmenin vaktinin geldiğine karar kıldığımda, derin bir nefes alıp çırağın arkasından hızlı bir hamle yaparak bayrakları kaptım, elimde bayraklarla platformdan aşağı atlarken maskemin arkasından sırıtıyordum, çim zemin düşüşümü yavaşlatmıştı.

_Hah! Şapşal!_

Elimde bayraklarla sepetimin olduğu açık alana doğru koşmaya başladım. Arkama bakma zahmetine bile girmemiştim ancak çırağın mağlubiyet dolu bakışlarının merkezi olduğumdan kuşkum yoktu.

Olay mahallinden son hız kaçarken yüzüme sinsi bir gülümseme yayıldı.

_İşte şimdi ödeştik, moron!_

Bayrak müsabaka alanının sonundaki sepetimi gözüme kestirmiş, aklımdan Ustama yapacağım zafer konuşmasını geçiriyordum ki ayaklarıma takılan sert ve uzun bir şey yüzüstü yere yapışmamı sağladı. Henüz başımı yerden kaldıramadan kemerimdeki ve elimdeki bayrakların sertçe çekildiğini hissettim.

Çenemi ve burnumu sert bir şekilde yere çarpmıştım.

_Ah, lanet olsun! Kimdi o şerefsiz?!_

Öksürerek elimden geldiğince hızlı bir şekilde ayağa kalktım. Yüzüm ve dizlerim sızlıyordu. Bayraklarımı çalan aptalı bulmak için seri bir şekilde etrafıma bakındım. Ancak civarda kimse yoktu.

_Hay böyle işin içine!_

Tam bir platformun üzerine çıkıp başka bayraklar aramaya başlayacaktım ki, müsabakanın bittiğini bildiren borazanların sesi duyuldu.

_Lanetler!_

Hayal kırıklığına uğratmak yerine hayal kırıklığına uğradığım için düşmüş omuzlarımla müsabaka alanından ayrılan diğer çırakların arasına karışrıken dirseğimin içiyle toz toprak olmuş alnımı sildim.

Bunu kazanmam gerekiyordu. Kazanmak zorundaydım!

_Sepetimde kaç bayrak var acaba? İlk turda on-on beş tane, ikinci turda da belki beş-altı tane attıysam... Ah... Kahretsin!_

Başım öne eğilmiş bir şekilde Usta ve çırakların toplandığı, kazananların duyurulacağı sahnenin önündeki alana ulaştım.

Etrafım heyecanlı çırak ve Ustalarla doluydu. Ben ise gergin bir şekilde çizmemin ucuyla toprağı eşeliyordum. Her şey bitmiş miydi? Ümidimi kesmeli miydim? Sepetimde kaç tane bayrak vardı acaba?

Kazanmama yetecek kadar olduğundan kuşkuluydum, çünkü bu tür toplu yarışmalarda çıta epey yüksek oluyordu. Ve bu son oyundu. Kesin batırmıştım. Çuvallamıştım. Yani ayvayı yemiştim...

Aklımdan kazanan çıraklara çeşitli keskin aletler içeren komplolar üretmeye başladım, belki bir tanesi kolunu kaybederse yer açılırdı? Oyunun kazananlarından biri olup İrlanda'ya gitmek zorundaydım!

Bu esnada yanıma koyu yeşil cübbeli, kahverengi çizmeleri olan biri yanaştı. Benim gözlerim ise toprak zeminde, kökünü çıkardığım bitkideydi, öfkeme hakim olamayarak sol ayağımın topuğu ile bitkiyi ezmeye başladım.

Dişlerimin arasından:

''Putain! Merde!(Lanet olsun, kahretsin)'' dedim hışımla.

Suyu çıkmış bitkiyi ezmeye devam ediyordum. Ustam birkaç dakika öfkemin dinmesini bekledi. Nispeten sakinleştiğimde bakışlarımı yavaşça yerden kaldırıp:

''Çuvalladım.'' dedim nefesimi maskemin ardından dışarı vererek.

Ustam ise:

''Batan güneş için ağlama, yeniden doğduğunda ne yapacağına karar ver.'' şeklinde gereksiz derecede bilgece bir sözle yanıtladı.

''Était-ce de Shakespeare ?'' (Shakespeare'den miydi bu?) diye sordum, ses tonuma hüzün ve başarısızlık duyguları hakimdi.

Ustam ellerini arkasında birleştirdi. Nitekim olanlardan memnun gibi görünüyordu. Bunca eğitim boşa çıkabilirdi ve Ustam memnun görünüyordu?! Elimden geleni dahi yapamamıştım!

_Ah! Çok aptalım! Çok! Ustam nasıl memnun olabilir ki?! Müsabakayı kazananlardan biri olamazsam, İrlanda'ya gidemez, lanet bir Suikastçı olamayıp ailemin katlinin ardındaki şerefsizleri gebert-_

Düşüncelerimi bölen şey bir Suikastçının gür sesiydi. Kalabalığın önündeki sahneye çıkmıştı ve elinde uzun bir parşömen kâğıdı vardı.

''Değerli Suikastçı kardeşlerim! Bu yıl Paris'te tanzim edilen çıraklıktan Suikastçılığa geçiş ayini için(adam burada protokol gereği birkaç sıkıcı ve umursamadığım cümle daha söylemişti)İrlanda Suikastçı Kampına gitmeye hak kazanan çıraklar:...''

_İşte sayıyor..._

''...Çırak Alaric elli yedi puan ile birinci sırada yer alıyor! Çırak Jean elli beş puan ile ikinci sırada ve son olarak çırak Couteau...''

_Bekle, ne?!_

''...Elli iki puan ile üçüncü sırada yer alarak İrlanda'ya yapılacak olan yolculuğa hak kazanmış durumdadır!-''

Adam konuşmasına devam ediyordu fakat benim kulaklarım galibiyetimin tatlı sesi ile dolduğundan hiçbir şey duymuyordum. _Kazandım...? Kazandım!! KAZANDIM BE!_

Gözlerim coşkuyla irileşirken Ustama bakarak sol kolumu sevinçle havaya kaldırdım. _Kendimi hafife almışım meğer!_

_Evvet! Aynen öyle! Size bu b*k çukurunda bol şans embesiller!_

Sinsi gülümsememi yüzümden silmeden kolumu aşağı indirdim. İrlanda'ya gidiyordum bebek!

▲▼

zuhur etmek(fiil): ortaya çıkmak, belirmek.  
tanzim etmek(fiil): düzenlenmek.


	2. the beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suikastçı çırağı Couteau'nun amacına ulaşmaktaki ilk adımı olan İrlanda eğitim kampına olan yolculuğu başlamıştır. Ancak bu genç ve gözüpek çırağı yolculuk esnasında neler beklemektedir?

▲▼

Yolculukta yanıma alacağım valizi hazırlayıp bizi Cherbourg limanına götürecek at arabasına binmek için yaklaşık bir saatim vardı, ben ise yatağıma uzanmış, öç alma planımı düşünüyordum.

Kollarım başımın altındaydı, uzun süredir bu vaziyette yattığımdan dolayı uyuşmuşlardı.

_-İrlanda'dan döndüğümde Versay'ın en dip köşelerinden başlayarak istihbarat toplarım, edindiğim bilgiler ışığında hareket etmem kolaylaşır. Körü körüne ilerleyip önüme çıkan her Tapınakçıyı sorgulayacak değilim ya! Suikastçı olduğumda her şey çok daha basit olacak!_

Bu planımın henüz ilk aşamasıydı. Diğer aşamalar üzerinde de çalışıyordum ancak artık yola koyulma vaktiydi.

Yatağımda doğrulup uzun bir süre esneyerek yarım saattir huylanan sırtımı kaşıdım. Ayağa kalktığımda vakit kaybetmeden yatağımın karşısındaki dolaba yöneldim. Dolabı açıp en üst rafta duran valizimi aldım ve zorlanarak da olsa yatağıma koymayı başardım.

_Boşken bile çok ağır!_

Valizin kilitlerini açarak kapağını geri yatırdım ve dolabıma döndüm. İçinden birkaç gömlek, pantolon vesaire kıyafet aldım. Askılarından ise, siyah ağır zırhımı ve koyu kahverengi cübbemi alıp valize tıktım. Ardından da dolabımın yanındaki cansız kıyafet mankenin üzerinde duran Ayin cübbeme yöneldim.

Sol elimi omuzlarındaki vatkalarda gezdirdim, soğuk metal elimi huylandırıyordu. Onu da kaldırıp daha fazla eşya alması pek de mümkün görünmeyen valize tıktım.

Şimdi sıra en sevdiğim kısma gelmişti, dolabımın yanındaki masanın üzerinde duran silahlarıma bir göz gezdirdim. _Kıymetlilerim benim..._

Masadan pistolümü alıp parmağımı tetiğine koydum, elimde havalı bir şekilde döndürerek kemerimin arka kısmına yerleştirdim. Ardından kılıcımı alıp kemerimdeki kınına soktum. Son olarak da hançerimi kabzasından tutarak çizmemin içindeki kınına yerleştirdim. Daha fazla silah taşımayı isterdim ancak Ustam, 'çatışma anında hazırlıklı olmak kadar çevik ve seri olmak da mühimdir' derdi ve ben birden fazla bıçak ile zar zor takla atıyordum.

Artık sahiden gitme vaktiydi, başımdaki berenin üzerine kapüşonumu çekip cübbemin ceplerindeki deri eldivenlerimi taktım ve yatağımın üstündeki valizime yöneldim. Kapağını kapatıp saplarından tutarak sırtıma attım. Sahiden ağırdı. Yalpalayarak da olsa odamdan çıkarak kapıyı arkamdan kapattım.

_Yaklaşık bir yıllık çırak eğitimimde kaldığım oda... Bir daha ne zaman görürüm acaba?_

''Peh!'' Umursamaz bir ses çıkardım.

Vedalardan hoşlanmazdım. Eski odama dönüp bir daha bakmadan derin bir nefes aldım. Sığınağın koridorları her zamanki gibi karanlık ve tenhaydı, seri adımlarla merdivenlere yöneldim. Bu valizle Sığınağın dik basamaklarını çıkmakta gerçekten zorlanıyordum. Valizimi sırtımdan indirerek sapını iki elimle sıkıca kavradım.

''Hadi... Neredeyse...''

Nihayet dışarı ulaşmıştım. Sığınağın, Seine nehrine açılan çıkışında soluklanmaya çalışıyordum. Hava kasvetli ve yağmurluydu. Deri cübbemin üzerine iri yağmur damlaları düşüyordu.

Bu sefer de Sığınağın çıkışının merdivenlerine yöneldim. Bir yandan bu zulüm için çözüm bulmayan Kardeşliğe söverken bir yandan da yukarıdaki at arabaları ve arabacılarının seslerine kulak kabartıyordum.

Sonunda sokağa ulaşmıştım, derin nefesler alarak soluk alışverişimi düzene soktum. Sokakta üç tane at arabası ve etraflarında koşuşturan kapüşonlu insanlar vardı. Valizimi yavaşça taş zemine koydum ve boynumda duran maskemi burnuma kadar çektim.

Ustamı bulmam gerekiyordu. Limana diğer çırak ve Usta çiftlerinden önce gitmenin mekanı tanımak gibi bir üstünlük sağlayacağını bildiğimden aceleci davranıyordum.

Yerimden kımıldamadan etrafa bakınmaya başladım. _Nerede bu adam? Bir de benim dakik olmadığımı söyler!_

Çok geçmeden Ustam, en öndeki at arabasının arkasından çıktı ve geldiğimi gördüğüne sevinmiş bir şekilde eliyle 'gel' hareketi yaptı.

Yükümü, tekrar sırtlanıp Ustama doğru ilerledim, bu esnada arabacı yanımıza gelip valizimi alarak yorulmuş omuzlarıma biraz merhamet gösterdi.

Ustam faytona doğru ilerleyip kapısını açtı. Hızla içeri girdim. Koltuklar rahat sayılırdı, gerçi müsabaka için gece gündüz durmadan idman yaptığımdan şuan bana taş bir zemin dahi ziyadesiyle makul gelirdi.

Ustam da içeri geçip karşıma oturdu ve cübbesinin iç cebinden kalın, üzerinde 'Rene Descartes, Aklın yönetimi için kurallar' yazan, müsabaka gününden birkaç gün önce okumaya başladığı kitabı çıkardı.

Descartes'ın kitapları her ne kadar ilgimi çekse de şuan için zihnimin mağlubiyetine razı olup uyumak zorundaydım. Aniden gelen hayvan gibi esneme dürtüsünü bastırmaya çalışarak:

''Cherbourg'a ulaştığımızda beni uyandırırsın,'' dedim ve esneyerek ekledim:

''Doğol mo Osto?'' Ağzım kocaman bir şekilde açıkken Ustamın ne dediğimi anladığından emin değildim.

Ancak Ustam başını kitabından kaldırarak:

''Bien sûr, Cou.(Elbette, Cou)'' Deyince gülümsedim.

Ellerimi başımın arkasına yerleştirip koltukla biraz aşağı kaydım. Gözlerimi yavaşça kapayarak uykunun beni at arabasının ritmik takırtıları eşliğinde kucaklamasına izin verdim.


	3. the nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gözüpek çırak Couteau, İrlanda'ya doğru yol almaya devam eder. Ustasıyla birlikte geçirdiği hoş akşamın ardından, bir rüya görür, ancak bu, iç karartıcı geçmişine ait kuruntuların yer aldığı bir kabustan çok daha fazlasıdır.

▲▼

Birkaç Tapınakçı patakladığım rüyamdan gürültülü bir at kişnemesi ile uyandım.

‘’N-ne oluyor be?!’’ etrafa bilinçsizce tekmeler savururken bağırdım. Gözlerimi ovuşturup gerindim.

Ustam:

‘’Boşluğa tekmeler savurman dışında mı?’’ dedi alaycı bir şekilde. Sağ elini çenesine dayamış, okuduğu kitabı yarılamıştı.

Aklım yerine geldiğinde başımı sağ ve sola doğru esnetirken:

‘’Ah, güzel bir rüyaydı, ne diyebilirim,’’ dedim.

‘’Bu arada kaç saat oldu acaba?’’ diye de ekledim esneyerek.

Ustam bir eliyle sakalını sıvazlarken diğeriyle de cübbesinde asılı olan cep saatine baktı ve:

‘’Tahmin et.’’ dedi.

Düşünceli bir havaya bürünmeye çalışarak derin bir nefes aldım ve:

‘’Hımm, yorgunluğum epey azalmış ve...’’ başımı arabanın camından dışarı çıkartıp:

‘’Güneşin konumuna bakacak olursaak ...’’ dedim ancak cümlemi sonlandıramadım.

Ustam gülümseyerek:

‘’İkindi vakti.’’ dedi.

‘’Yuh! Devenin gizli bıçağı! Sahiden mi!?’’ Ustamın yanıtı üzerine ağzım açık kalmıştı ve midem gurulduyordu.

Ustam başını bilge bir şekilde salladı.

‘’İyi uyumuşum ya.’’ dedim.

Yolculuğun kalan kısımlarında Ustam, okuduğu kitabın içeriğinden bahsetti:

‘’-ve kişisel gelişim açısından faydalı bulduğumu söylemeliyim, Cou. Orta çağ felsefe ve metafizik düşüncesi açısından bir tür mukavele evhamı içeriyor. Ayrıca Yeni çağ düşüncesinin ve felsefesinin de ipuçlarını barındırıyor. Örnek olarak; üçüncü kuralın içeriği:’’

'Düşünce konusu olan şeylerde araştırılması gereken şey, başkasının ne düşündüğü ya da kendi yapacağımız sanılar değildir, sezgi ile açık ve seçik olarak görebileceklerimiz ya da yapabileceğimiz çıkarımlardır. Zaten bilim başka türlü edinilemez,  _dites-moi Cou, tu pense quoi ?_ ’’ (Söyle bana, Cou. Ne düşünüyorsun?) diye sordu Ustam akıcı ve kusursuz fransız aksanıyla.

Ustam beni fiziksel güç haricinde birçok zihinsel konuda da eğitiyordu, derin, insanın kendi iç kuruntularından kurtulup düşünmeye olan eğilimini artıran sorular da buna dâhildi.

‘’İnsanı... düşündüren konular yalnızca... Yalnızca kendimizin ya da bir kimsenin aklından geçen konular değil ayrıca duyularımız ve hislerimiz ile mahiyetine ulaşabileceğimiz... Şeyler işte.’’ dedim yarım yamalak.

Ustam kitabını kapatarak kucağına koydu ve tartışmacı ses tonu ile:

‘’O halde yalnızca duyu organlarımız ve sezgilerimize güvenerek bilgi edinebiliriz?’’ diye sordu.

‘’H-hayır yani... Yalnızca onlarla değil elbette!’’ diye yanıtladım telaşla. Ustam beni bu konularda hep çelişkiye düşürüyordu.

Bunu sadece beni ileride karşılaşabileceğim düşük çeneli düşmanlara karşı hazırlamak için mi yapıyordu yoksa küçük bir sinir etme amacı da taşıyor muydu bilemiyordum.

Ustamla derin konularda konuşmaya devam ederken at arabası durdu. Ustam jest ve mimiklerini bol kullanarak yaptığı konuşmaya ara vererek:

‘’Anlaşılan geldik.’’ dedi.

Sevinç ve heyecanla ayağa kalktım. Kalkabiliyordum çünkü at arabasının tavanına ancak değecek kadar kısaydım:

‘’Ah, nihayet! Bacaklarımı esnetmem gerek!’’ dedim.

Arabadan indiğimizde insanla dolup taşan küçük bir meydanda olduğumuzu gördüm, valizim sırtımda, hızlı adımlarla Limana doğru ilerleyen Ustamı bu insan kalabalığının içinde takip etmeye çalışıyordum.

Çok yaklaşan olursa da omuz atıp ayağına basıyordum.

_Çekil dibimden be, koca karı!_

Yaklaşık on dakika yürüdükten sonra devasa gemilerle dolu rıhtıma ulaşmıştık. Gözlerim kocaman yelkenleri olan kalyonların üzerinde geziniyordu. Acaba hangisine binecektik?

Kardeşliğin her zamanki gibi masraftan kaçınmayıp bize lüks bir gemi ayarladığını umuyordum. Ustam sayamadığım kadar çok geminin bağlı olduğu rıhtıma doğru ilerledi. Ben de peşindeydim.

Ustam birkaç küçük gemi geçip, kırmızı yelkenleri olan, önünde ise yarı-kartal yarı-aslan şeklinde bir büst bulunan gösterişli bir kalyonun girişine yöneldi.

Kalyon ile rıhtım arasındaki tahta köprüden çıkmaya başladık, güvertenin başında gözlüklü, üniformalı bir görevli bulunuyordu. Önümüzdeki insanlar ellerindeki geçiş belgelerini adama kontrol ettirip gemiye biniyorlardı.

Benim hemen önümde olan Ustam cübbesinin cebinden sarı bir kağıt çıkardı ve adama uzattı. Adam kağıdı alıp kısa bir süre inceledi ardından Ustama geri uzatırken:

‘’ _Bon voyage, monsieur.’’_ (İyi yolculuklar, mösyö).dedi.

Artık resmi olarak güvertedeydim. Etrafım kabarık ve pahalı kıyafetli insanlarla doluydu. Genelde buna aldırış etmezdim ancak bu benim için özel bir gemi yolculuğuydu ve bu ebleh insanlar gemimizi b*ktan bir altın madeni gibi gösteriyorlardı.

Olabilecek en hızlı şekilde İrlanda'ya varmak istiyordum ancak endişeliydim de. Bu zengin züppeleri İngiliz Kanalından geçişimizde bize haydut ya da korsanlar gibi rahatsızlık verici unsurları çekmek gibi bir zarar verebilirlerdi. Gerçi, yolculuk esnasında birkaç haydut kı*ı teklemek hoşuma giderdi.

Başımı iki yana sallayıp evham dolu düşüncelerimden kurtulmak isterken Ustam yanıma gelip başıyla alt güverteye açılan kapıya doğru işaret etti.

Şükürler olsun ki öküz gibi bir valizle merdivenlerden inmek tersini yapmaktan çok daha kolaydı. Çoğunlukla bana düşüp yerle bir olma tehlikesi oluşturan yer çekimine, bu sefer minnet borçluydum (bir Suikastçı çırağı olduğumdan dolayı sürekli yüksek yerlerde bulunuyordum çünkü).

Valizimi indiğim her basamağa koyarak karıncalaşan kollarımı rahatlatıyordum. Sonunda alt güverteye ulaştığımızda Ustam bana kamaramı gösterdi ve:

‘’Şüpheler, en kötü gerekçelerden daha zalimdir.’’ dedi. Endişemi çoktan fark etmişti.

Omuzlarımı hoşnutsuz bir şekilde silkip yanıtladım:

‘’ _Je ne doute pas de rien.’’_ (Hiçbir şeyden şüphe etmiyorum)

Ardından arkamı dönüp kamarama yöneldim ve:

‘’Jean B. MoLiere.’’ diye fısıldadım. Ustamın söylediği sözün sahibiydi.

Kamaranın kapı kulbunu tuttum ancak açmadan önce omzumun üstünden az önce Ustamın durduğu yere baktım, gitmişti. Bu ani yok olmalara alışmama rağmen, Suikastçılar insana her an sırtını kollama ihtiyacı hissettiriyordu.

Kapıyı ittirip kamarama girdim. İçerisi tuzlu su kokuyordu. Valizimi yatağın ayakucuna salladım ve kendimi döşeğe bıraktım. Birkaç dakika sonra, kalyonun limandan ayrıldığını bildiren çapa çekme ve tayfanın bağırış seslerini duydum.

Derin nefesler alarak döşekte uzanırken düşünmeye başladım:

_İrlanda eğitim kampı nasıl bir yer acaba? Orada kendimi yeterince geliştirebilecek miyim? Peki öcümü nasıl alacağım? Ya Suikastçı olunca davamdan vazgeçersem?... Hayır! Asla! Suikastçılara katılmamın sebebi de bu değil mi? Hayattaki amacım... Peki, ondan sonra ne olacak? Hayatıma nasıl devam edeceğim? Başka bir amaç bularak mı? İnsanlığın iyiliği için savaşan sıradan bir Suikastçı olarak mı? Ya da geçmişimi arkamda bırakıp sıradan biri gibi yaşayarak mı?_

_Ama yemin ederim, yemin ederim ki, kimsenin beni amacımdan alıkoymasına izin vermeyeceğim. Ne pahasına olursa olsun._

Kasvetli düşüncelerim kaşlarımın çatılmasına sebep olmuştu, ellerimi başımın arkasına yerleştirdim. Hiç uykum yoktu. İç çekerek cübbemin cebine uzanıp minik çakımı çıkardım. Bir süre parmaklarımın arasında çevirdikten sonra kabzasını sıkıca kavrayarak tahta tavanı hedef aldım. Kılıç kullanmada ne kadar iyiysem, bıçak fırlatmada da bir o kadar kötüydüm. Bu da İrlanda'da geliştirmek istediğim şeylerden biriydi.

Çakıyı baş parmağımla işaret parmağımın arasına aldım, tek gözümü kapatarak tahta tavandaki küçük, karanlık deliği hedef aldım.

Yukarıda iri bir afrikalının yaşamadığını ümit ederek bıçağı fırlattım, bıçağın kabzası tavana çarpıp 'tak' sesi çıkardığında endişe ile dişlerimi sıktım, çakı hızla bacaklarımın arasına düştü.

Ani bir refleksle bacaklarımı açmasaydım, çok acı verici bir yere saplanabilirdi. Uzanarak küçük çakıyı alıp cübbemin cebine geri koyup kendi sefaletime gülmeden edemedim.

_O hedef tahtasındaki Tapınakçıya bıçak isabet ettirme oyununu daha çok tekrar etmeliydim!_

Yaklaşık yarım saat kadar daha döşekte sessizce uzandım. Ardından kamaranın kapısının tıklatılmasıyla hızla ayağa kalkıp dengesiz adımlarla kamaranın çıkışına yöneldim.

‘’Dost musun, düşman mı?’’ diye sordum alaycı ses tonumla.

‘’Sana akşam yemeği ısmarlayacak bir Ustaya ne dersin?’’

Birkaç dakikadır çatık olan suratıma aç bir gülümseme yayıldı, eğer birkaç saat daha aç dursaydı, midemin kendi kendini sindirmeye başlayacağını düşünüyordum.

Kamaradan çıkıp kapıyı arkamdan kapadım, Ustam koridorun sonuna yönelirken bende sağa sola kaymış olan maskemi ve kapüşonumu düzeltiyordum. Kalyonun geniş yemek salonuna vardığımızda burnuma çeşitli kokular gelmeye başlamıştı, kızarmış dana eti, yeni pişmiş çeşitli çorbalar, parfüm sıkmayı abartmış asiller...

Ustamla salonun köşelerinden birindeki iki kişilik yuvarlak bir masaya oturduk. Gözlerim diğer insanların masalarındaki dolu tabaklarda gidip gelirken ince fransız bıyığı olan bir garson masamıza yanaşıp:

‘’Ne arzu edersiniz, baylar?’’ diye sordu.

_‘Baylar’... Eheheh..._

Ustam ağzını açıp siparişlerimizi vermeden önce ben harekete geçerek ellerimi masanın yüzeyine dayadım. Açlıktan ölmek üzere olan midemin vücudum kontrolünü ele geçirmek üzereydi:

‘’ET! Bize et getir! Erkek adamlar et yer!’’ diye bağırdım.

Garson ani tepkimin üzerine birkaç adım geriledi, Ustam ise başını iki yana sallayarak daha düzgün bir dille konuşmaya başladı.

Sipariş verirken aniden durdu ve bana dönerek:

‘’Erkek adam' içecek de istiyor mu?’’ diye sordu manâlı ses tonuyla.

Başımı hızlı bir şekilde aşağı yukarı salladım.

Garson:

‘’H-hemen geliyor, _monsieurs._ ’’ diyerek hızlı adımlarla masamızdan uzaklaştı.

Sonunda Ustamla karşılıklı oturup konuşabileceğimiz bir yerde olduğumuz için mutluydum. Ona sormak istediğim birçok soru vardı.

‘’Eee, Usta, demek sende İrlanda'ya gitmiştin?’’

Ustam gözlerini dalgalı deniz manzaralı pencereden ayırarak:

‘’Evet, genç ve gözüpek bir çırak iken.’’ Diye yanıtladı.

‘’Artık öyle değilmişsin gibi söyledin, Usta!’’ deyip küçük bir kahkaha attım.

Ustam kapüşonunun altından gülümseyerek:

‘’Bu doğru, Cou. Yıllar geçtikçe insanlar sahip olmalarıyla övündükleri şeyleri kaybederler, zaman fark etmesek de bizi geri dönemeyeceğimiz bir şekilde değiştirir.’’ dedi.

Başımı salladım, ben de onun gibi edebi ve felsefik bir yanıt vermek isterdim ancak karnım açken uzun cümleler kuramıyordum bile.

Bu esnada yanımıza elinde tuttuğu gümüş tepsinin üzerindeki etlerden buharlar çıkan bir başka garson geldi, tabakları ve bardakları önümüze koyup başka bir şey isteyip istemediğimizi sordu. Ustamın yanıtını duyamadan tabağıma gömülmüştüm.

İri et parçalarını ellerimle hapur hupur ağzıma tıkarken etrafımızdaki masalarda oturan insanların bana sanki tabaktaki hayvanı canlı canlı yiyormuşum gibi attıkları bakışları fark etsem de umursamadım ancak Ustam kibar ve adab-ı muaşeret kurallarını başarılı bir şekilde kullanan biri olduğu için çatal ve bıçak aracılığıyla yiyordu yemeğini.

Tabağımı ve bardağımı bitirdikten sonra geğirmek için arkama rahat bir şekilde yaslandım ancak Ustam ne yapacağımı çok iyi bildiğinden dudaklarını büzüp başını iki yana salladı.

Gözlerimi devirerek kollarımı kavuşturdum. Çıkması, içeride kalmasından iyi değil miydi?

Göbeğim fena şişmişti. Sıcak rostonun etkileri vücuduma yayılıyordu. Kaslarım uyuşuyor, gözlerim kapanıyordu.  _Daha saat kaç ki?_

Ustam biraz daha bu sıcak ortamda duracak olursam uyuyakalacağımı anlamıştı, dudaklarını üçgen şeklindeki işlemeli mendile sildi ve güvertede talim yapacağımızı söyledi. Gözlerimi irileştirerek ayağa fırladım, çok uykum gelmişti ancak bu antrenmanlar benim için çok mühimdi.

Aniden gelen esneme dürtümü bastırmaya çalışarak:

‘’Ben hazırım! Hadi gidelim!’’ dedim.

Masadan kalkarak yemek salonunun çıkışına, ardından da koridorlardan geçip güverteye yöneldik. Önümüzden esen soğuk rüzgar kapüşonlarımızı dolduruyordu, Ustam ilerleyerek geminin kıç kısmına ulaştı ben de hemen arkasındaydım.

Hava kararıyordu, batan güneş direklerin gölgelerini dalgalı denize düşürüyor, sert ve güçlü rüzgarla birlikte yelkenler doluyordu. Güvertede uzağımızda kalan birkaç denizci dışında kimse yoktu.

Ustamdan önce davranarak karşısına geçip kılıcımı çektim:

‘ _’En garde!_ ’’(Al gardını)

Ustam da yerini alıp kılıcını çekti.

İlk hamleyi ben yapacaktım! Dizlerimi hafifçe kırıp kılıcımı, havada yarım daire şekli oluşturacak şekilde cübbeli adama doğru savurdum.

Ustam hiç zorlanmadan kendi kılıcı ile dengesiz atağımı savuşturdu, saldırma sırası yine bendeydi, bu sefer kendimden daha emin bir şekilde kılıcımı Ustamın göğsüne saplamak için ileri uzattım. 

Ustam bu saldırıdan da seri bir şekilde sağa doğru sıyrılarak kurtulup kılıcını kaldırdı ve başıma doğru hamle yaptı, bunu son anda fark ederek kılıcımı başımın seviyesinde kaldırdım.

Kılıçlarımız büyük bir gürültü ile havada çarpıştı, artık iyice kararmış olan gökyüzünün altında, Ustamın kapüşonunun ardındaki çehresini seçemiyordum. Kılıcını boğazıma doğru ittiriyordu ve hemen bir şeyler yapmazsam, kaybedecektim.

Dişlerimi sıkarak Ustamın sağ dizine sert bir tekme attım, birkaç adım geriledi, bende bu fırsatı kılıcımı başına doğru savurmakta kullandım. Başımdaki terle ıslanmış berem işimi hiç de kolaylaştırmıyordu.

Ustam eğilerek kılıcının kabzasıyla, ellerim hala havada iken çeneme vurdu. Aldığım darbeyle kafam zonklamıştı, kılıcımı düşürmemeye dikkat ederek birkaç adım geriye çekildim. Başımı kaldırıp Ustama bakmaya çalıştığımda ise bir şekilde arkama geçmiş olduğunu fark ettim!

‘’Ha?!’’ arkamı dönüp kılıcımla bir hamle yapayım derken Ustam sol bacağımın diz kapağının içine ayağının topuğuyla sert bir şekilde bastırdı.

Acıyla dizlerimin üzerinde çöktüm. Kollarımda kılıcımı kaldıracak kadar enerji kalmamıştı, derin bir nefes alarak birkaç saniye içinde çizmemin içindeki hançerimi çektim.

İleriye doğru hızlı bir takla atarak hançerimi sol elime aldım. Ustam tekrar saldırdı, bu sefer sağlı sollu geliyordu ve ben her iki elimdeki silah ile de karşılık vermeye çalışıyordum.

Kılıç talimi yaklaşık bir buçuk saat sürmüş, bitirdiğimizde Ustam kamarama gidip dinlenmemi, uzun bir yolculuk olacağını söylemişti.

Bende öyle yapacaktım, kamarama girer girmez pistolümü kemerimden çıkarıp masaya koydum. Artık bu yoğun ve yorucu talimlere alışmama rağmen bittiklerinde uzun, kesintisiz bir uyku çekmek gibisi yoktu.

Yatağın başucundaki gaz lambasını söndürüp çizmelerimi çıkararak yatağa uzandım, kalyonun gövdesine vuran dalgaların sesi ile derin bir uykuya daldım.

▲▼

Gözlerimi omuzlarıma vuran buz gibi rüzgar ile açtım. Etrafım karla kaplıydı, nerede olduğumu sorgulamadan ayağa kalktım. Üzerimde yalnızca beyaz uzun gömleğim, pantolonum ve çizmelerim vardı.

Dizlerime kadar gelen bembeyaz karı eşeleyerek ilerlemeye başladım, iki yanımda da devasa çam ağaçları vardı. Yüzüme doğru esen rüzgar titrememe sebep oluyor, aldığım her nefeste ağzımdan yoğun buharlar çıkıyordu.

Kollarımı omuzlarıma sardım, sık ormanlık arazide ilerlerken başımı kaldırıp gökyüzüne baktığımda göğün, kan kırmızısı renginde olduğunu ve tıpkı çalkantılı bir deniz gibi dalgalandığını fark ettim. 

Başımı indirdim, kulağıma hırlamaya benzer birtakım sesler gelmeye başlamıştı. Bu esnada rüzgar şiddetini artırmış, saçlarım ve kirpiklerim esintinin getirdiği kar taneleri ile bembeyaz olmuştu.

Seslerin geldiği yöne ilerledim. Ağaçların ortasında, kanla kaplanmış zeminde hareketsiz yatan biri, etrafında da gökyüzü ile aynı renkte birkaç kurt vardı. Gözlerimi kısarak yerde yatan kişinin kim olduğuna baktım. 

Bembeyaz gömleğine kendi kanı bulaşmış, toz pembe saç perçemleri beresinin kenarlarından fışkıran, genç bir kı- BU BENDİM!

_B-bu nasıl mümkün olabilir?! O-o şey... Hangi şeytanın işi bu?!_

Gözlerim irileşirken dizlerimin bağı çözülüp gördüklerimin de etkisiyle yere düşüverdim.

_Olamaz..._

Zor da olsa başımı kaldırıp cesede baktım. Gözleri açıktı ve bomboş bakıyordu, kurtlardan biri sağ kulağını kemiriyor, bir diğeri sol elini ısırıyor, sonuncusu ise sağ bacağından koparttığı büyük bir parçayı çiğniyordu.

Nefes alışverişim hızlanmıştı, korku dolu gözlerle cesetten akan kanın, yumuşacık kar zemin üzerinde, küçük bir akarsu oluşturmasını izledim.

Vücudum tir tir titriyordu, bu esnada büyük, kahverengi bir kartal gökyüzünden süzülerek cesedin göğsüne kondu, gagasıyla sert bir şekilde eti deşmeye başladı.

Benim mideme kramplar giriyor, kartal ise kopardığı etleri büyük bir iştahla yutuyordu. Hayvanlar sanki iç güdüsel açlık hislerini bastırmak için değil, kasıtlı olarak beni paramparça ediyorlardı.

Bu görüntüye daha fazla dayanamayarak ayağa fırlayıp geldiğim yöne doğru koşmaya başladım. Etrafımdaki çam ağaçlarının sivri yaprakları yüzümü ve kollarımı çiziyordu.

Uzun bir süre dizime kadar gelen kar üzerinde çarpık adımlar atarak ilerledim, aldığım her nefeste ciğerlerime saplanan bıçakları daha yoğun hissediyordum.

_N-neler oluyor...?!_

Gözlerimi sıkı sıkı kapadım, ellerim soğuktan yanmaya başlamıştı. Nefes alışverişim normale döndüğünde başımı kaldırıp vücudumu sırt üstü yere bıraktım, ciğerlerim müthiş bir hızla inip kalkııyordu, kollarımı iki yana açtım. Ağzımdan çıkan yoğun buharlar havaya karışıp yok oluyordu.

Hiçbir şey düşünemiyordum, zihnim bulanık bir aynadan ibaretti. Bana durmaksızın az önceki ölü vücudun-kendi cesedimin-başına gelenleri gösteriyordu.

Bakışlarımı kan kırmızısı gökyüzünde toplanmaya başlayan kara bulutlara çevirdim. Çok geçmeden yeryüzüne ılık damlalar yağdırmaya başladılar.

Ancak yağan şey saydam su damlaları değil, bambaşka ve kesinlikle yukarıda olmaması gereken bir şeydi. Sudan çok daha yoğun ve koyu renkliydi.

Yağan şey,  **kandı.**

Bembeyaz kar tabakasının üzerinde kara lekeler gibi duruyorlardı. Kıpkırmızı kan damlaları yeryüzünü delip geçiyordu sanki.

Gözlerimi sonuna kadar açıp bana doğru gelen damlaları bilinçsiz bir şekilde seyrettim, ta ki bir tanesi sol gözümün ortasına damlayana kadar.

Acıyla doğruldum. Ancak artık kamaramdaydım. Terli ve soluk soluğa kalmış bir şekilde yatağımda oturuyordum. 

Ebleh(sıfat): alık, aptal, budala, akılsız.  
Kalyon(isim): hem yelkenle hem de kürekle yol alan, savaş gemilerinin en büyüğü.  
Evham(isim): temelsiz kaygılar, kuruntular, kuşkular.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yorum, eleştiri ve kudos'larınızı esirgemeyin! Bir sonraki bölümde görüşmek üzere~!


End file.
